


Caught a Copper

by MechanicalMelancholy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Come Inflation, Emetophilia, Gun Violence, Inflation, International Police, Multi, Pokephilia, Rape, Snuff, Team Rocket - Freeform, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMelancholy/pseuds/MechanicalMelancholy
Summary: Written by MechanicalMelancholy, edited by aseansensasean.When Detective 100kr of the International Police returns to the Viridian Gym, he is met with a familiar face and his Pokemon.





	

The shadowed underbelly of the Viridian City Gym's basement was a place 100kr had never to return to, but he found himself back within its depths once more, the sound of his dark brown work boots clicking against the floor of the empty battlefield echoing to break the otherwise deathly silence around him. He remembered the last time he'd been there, years before, back before he'd met his partner and no longer relied on the International Police Growlithe to provide firepower.

Said partner, a small amphibian Pokémon, followed closely beside him, at the ready to strike. Looker turned to give it a reassuring pat on the top of its head.

"Settle down," he murmured, allowing himself to smile softly as he looker down at his beloved Croagunk, "Nobody's here. We're only here to survey the area." Croagunk visibly relaxed in response to his words, and Looker felt a small relief from the tension in his shoulders. The raised collar of his brown overcoat had been pushed up to the tips of his ears as his stress mounted, but as he let himself relax slightly, it fell back down to brush against the back of his neck. Unfortunately, their shared moment of reprieve was only temporary--the sudden sound of two doors opening in quick succession and the flick of an unseen lightswitch at the end of a hallway on the other side of the battle stage, bathing the two of them in harsh fluorescent light, signaled the end of their reconnaissance.

100kr froze in place as Croagunk turned on its heel and quickly lashed out at the shadowed figure behind him, only to see it go flying as it took a retaliatory strike to the gut, then skid several feet forward on the smooth concrete ground, knocked out. Before he could finish pulling a Revive out of one of his jacket pockets, a pair of powerful, clawed hands grabbed him by the arms and yanked him back, his medicines scattering useless on the floor. The beast towered over him as it stepped into the light, revealing its deep purple armored hide. It was a perfect example of the doping that the International Police had sent him to investigate on this mission, as the Pokémon lifting him off of the ground, leaving his legs fruitlessly flailing in the air without purchase, was nearly twice the size of a normal Nidoking.

"Ah, fuck!" he writhed in the Nidoking's grip, snarling and trying to jab his fingers against the pressure points he knew were on the unarmored insides of its elbows. Before he could make much progress, however, a voice rang out from afar.

"Detective 100kr." 100kr's grey eyes locked on another man approaching from the hallway at the opposite end of the battlefield. "I was wondering when you'd show your ugly mug back here." 100kr froze mid-struggle, biting his lip. So, he'd found the International Police's elusive target at last. Sadly, he was in no position to arrest him, though he wouldn't want for trying. He let out a low growl as he tried to writhe against the Nidoking's tightened grip.

"Giovanni," he bluffed, "it's all over. You're under arrest."

"Oh shut up, copper," the feared boss of Team Rocket snarled, and moments later, 100kr let out a sharp, pained hiss as the clawed grip on his arms tightened to nearly unbearable levels. "You'd be wise to stay quiet. It'll make this faster, less painful… for you."

The detective remained silent, his eyes cold and serious. Suddenly, his stare broke as he spotted Croagunk shakily getting to its feet behind Giovanni, who had crossed the room to stand far too close to 100kr than was comfortable. 100kr silently mouthed "wait" to his amphibious partner, an action that definitely wouldn't go unnoticed by the Team Rocket boss, but Croagunk was acting entirely on the fact that it could see 100kr in pain, trapped in the Nidoking's crushing hold, its poisonous horn opening up a bloody gash on his cheek.

Croagunk lunged suddenly, its appendages glowing violet in preparation for a Poison Jab attack. Its strike had almost hit its mark when Giovanni, anticipating its attack, turned on his heel and snatched the small Pokémon out of the air by the throat.

"Feisty little bastard," he hissed, tossing Croagunk towards the Nidoking. It hit the armored monster forcefully and bounced to the ground, where Nidoking brought its large foot down onto it, pinning it down with enough force to nearly crush it alive. From up above, 100kr's eyes widened as he heard it let out a pained croak, ignoring the burn of Nidoking's venom mixing with one of his scrapes as he whipped his head around to face Giovanni once more.

"Let Croagunk leave," he demanded, glaring Giovanni down and trying to keep his voice from wavering with worry, "It has no business with you."

"Oh, it'll leave, don't you worry." Giovanni's gaze went cold as he pulled a pistol from his blazer's pocket. He cocked the gun and lowered it, stepping forwards to point it at Croagunk's pinned, agonized form.

100kr’s stoic mask broke, his expression turning to one of genuine terror–an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Wait, no. Don’t!” His voice shook, and as panic claimed him, he felt his control slip away. “No–non, arretêz!”

Something about the detective’s panic made Giovanni pause; a tiny spark of interest rose from deep within the pit of his stomach. He scoffed upon realizing his hesitation and pulled the trigger. 

“Non!” 100kr screamed out in panic as the gunshot rang in his ears. Fresh blood splattered his coat, his pants, the soles of his shoes; the chunks of what remained of his constant companion spraying up to his shoulders, some even hitting his lips and jaw. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, and with every blink, fell down his cheeks. His throat locked up, unable to make any sound but the occasional whimpered sob ever few moments. His eyes remained locked on his Croagunk’s body, still pinned motionless under the Nidoking’s massive foot, its skull blown open in a mess of blood, bone, and grey matter.

“Non…,” he whimpered, tears dripping from his bloodied chin.

With narrowed eyes, Giovanni looked him up and down. The way the detective shook in fear before him, covered in his partner’s blood and slowly shattering into sobs, fanned the little flame of interest that had lit itself right before he’d pulled the trigger. He wasn’t quite sure exactly what he felt about it–oh. His eyes cast further downwards, and he immediately understood just what he’d been feeling. He tilted his head to the side, a smirk spreading across his face slowly across his face as he stepped forward and adjusted the growing tent in his trousers.

“Look at me,” he commanded, putting his hand under 100kr’s chin to pull his lowered head up to meet his gaze. He pressed his gun against the detective’s temple and repeated himself, trying to get a reaction. “I said, look at me.” No response. 100kr’s pitiful eyes seemed to be staring through Giovanni, focused on a point far removed from any kind of reality, fresh tears slipping down his face with every hitched sob. He’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Giovanni wiped a thin trail of blood and venom from a scratch on 100kr’s forehead away with his thumb before stepping away and giving a nod to his faithful Nidoking, who unceremoniously dropped the detective to the ground, his leg suddenly bending unnaturally from the impact with a sharp crack. Before 100kr could try to escape, Giovanni was upon him, roughly pushing the hem of his dress shirt out of the way to grab the buckle of his belt.

“Q-quelle… w-what are you…?” Still in shock, 100kr choked a few words out between sobs, trying to writhe away as he felt Giovanni’s hands on his lower abdomen, fiddling with the buckle of his belt. He received a punishing squeeze from the Nidoking’s claws around his wrist, sending pain from his arms through his whole body. His broken leg throbbed horribly, and he unsuccessfully tried to reposition himself to put less weight on it. “Ah! Fuck…”

100kr tried to glare bravely at Giovanni as the crime boss unbuckled his belt and pulled his unbuttoned dress pants down over his work books, but the pained hiccup of a cry he let out made his glower seem more pitiful than anything. His face flushed with embarrassment as Giovanni stripped him to just his shirt and boxers, groping the swell of his crotch through the flimsy striped fabric of his boxers. Panic overtook his previous heartbreak, and when Giovanni gave him a particularly rough squeeze, he let out a choked yelp of “what the–” before biting his lip to suppress the sudden feeling.

Giovanni then grabbed the waistband of 100kr’s boxers, pulling them down and away to strip his lower half completely bare. He paused for a moment to smirk hungrily at the result of his rough treatment before turning and walking off to disappear down the hallway once more. 100kr sat there in silence punctuated only by the hitching of his breath, his arms restrained behind his back, pain pulsating through his leg for what felt like hours but was surely no more than a minute or two. He steadfastly ignored any other throbbing sensations in his lower body–from past experience he knew that paying attention to it would only make it worse. As he stared straight ahead, breathing shallowly through his nose, Giovanni re-entered his field of vision, a small clear bottle in his hand.

“What… No!” Even if he seemed oblivious at times, 100kr was no idiot, and he clued in quickly to the bottle’s purpose. “...No! This is a crime, this is, this is, no, you won’t get away with this!” In a panic, he spat out half formed, halting threats, but started to tremble more and more as his widened eyes watched Giovanni ignore him, opening the bottle and squirting a bit of its contents onto two of his outstretched fingers, humming lowly. “You’ll pay for what you are do–aahn!”

100kr bit his lip too late to suppress his sudden yelp as one of the boss’s fingers pressed between his legs, and he wrenched his eyes shut and froze up with terror as he felt the cold lube drip against his asshole, Giovanni’s fingers sliding lower, lower. “No, no, non… ar-arrêtez…” He bit his lip as he felt a finger push inside him. Though it didn’t stretch him painfully, it was still an experience he certainly wasn’t ready for–could never be ready for. He felt dizzy, lightheaded with terror and blood loss and the effects of the poison he’d unknowingly envenomated himself with during his struggles. Soon, he felt a second finger push in alongside the first, wiggling in a “come-hither” motion within, sending an unwelcome jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Unable to stop himself, he choked out a low moan. “Fuuuck.”

He froze again when he felt something roughly press against his face, the sensation distracting him from Giovanni’s ministrations. A chill ran down his spine as he slowly opened his eyes to shakily conform his fears. The Nidoking had begun to rub its plated shaft, far larger than any human could boast, against his cheek, a sticky bead of precum dripping down to his chin with his tears. Oh Arceus, this thing wasn’t going to… it wasn’t going to… right?

He gave a low whimper of fear, his mind unable to even finish that thought, followed by another whimper of a rather different nature as Giovanni added a third finger, scissoring them to stretch him out quite a bit. “Ah, sweet Arceus,” he whispered breathily as Giovanni slowly withdrew his fingers and Nidoking’s crushing grip on his arms subsided, giving him a brief moment of relaxation before he felt the beast position itself between his legs, readying itself. “No… no!”

Giovanni leaned forward to whisper in the other’s ear, positioning his now-sticky hands to lift 100kr’s hips to better align itself with his Pokémon’s thick cock. “Relax, honey, we’re trying something new tonight.” His voice was a parody of gentleness, and he snickered at his own little joke before biting at the crook between 100kr’s neck and shoulder, which sent a frisson of both fear and arousal down the detective’s spine.

He relaxed upon command almost reflexively, before stiffening almost immediately when the Nidoking pressed the tip of its erection a few inches. “F-fuck… oh!” He shut his eyes, a few tears spilling loose as he winced and fruitlessly tried to push the Pokémon off of him with newly-freed arms, his fingers scrabbling desperately against its thick hide without result. “No, no, ah, fuck, no!” As it slowly pushed itself in further, he felt just how big the creature’s girth was, thicker around than his own forearm and nearly as long. A litany of foreign curses, from Kantonese to Kalosian, spilled from his lips, breaking down into incoherent moans, tears spilling down his now-burning cheeks as the Nidoking eased into slow, rhythmic thrusts. 

Watching his longtime adversary come undone on his Pokémon’s cock was just too much for Giovanni to resist. He let himself lean entirely against 100kr’s tense body, relaxing himself as he unbuckled his own belt with one hand, stroking himself through his slacks with his other until he was able to undo the buttons keeping his package covered. He worked to his own rhythm, jerking himself off against against 100kr’s face.

The detective fell into a mess of sobbing moans, his eyes no longer showing shock, but instead unfocused with overwhelming pleasure. Why the hell was he enjoying this? It was wrong, it was horrible, but his heart beat faster every time one of the ridges on the Pokémon’s cock stretched him open further. He’d never experienced anything like this before; he could have sworn that the Nidoking was only getting girthier with every thrust. It felt like he was going to be torn open, and he didn’t ever want it to stop, his hips twitching to try and match the rhythm. “Fuck… please…,” he hissed under his breath, which drew a burst of excitement from the Team Rocket boss. 

“What’d you say?” Giovanni laughed. “Please? You like this, don’t you? The International Police detective is a slut for a crime boss and his Pokémon, is that it?” He teased, pumping his dick harder at the idea. The detective who’d been a problem for him for years on end was here, at his mercy, trapped and getting fucked by him and his Nidoking essentially on top of that damn Croagunk’s pulverized corpse, and he was loving it completely. 

100kr tried to shoot a glare back at him, but he could barely change his expression from the drooling, overstimulated mess that he was as the two he was supposed to apprehend used him to satisfy their own desires. They were using him like a sex toy, the Nidoking’s balls slapping against him as it filled him to the hilt, while Giovanni’s cock rubbed against his parted lips. The thought echoed in his mind. He was just an object that they were using, fucking however they wanted. For crying out loud, he was getting made a Pokémon’s bitch. The thought that he was even lower than an animal sent his mind into a frenzy, and he suppressed another moan by biting his lip, trying and failing to postpone his orgasm as the Nidoking’s cock slid past his prostate again, and again, and again. His cock pulsed as he reached his peak, and a yell of “Fuck!” escaped his parted lips.

Come splattered against Giovanni’s pristine blazer, and the boss laughed loudly even as he continued to stroke himself against 100kr’s drool-covered chin. If the detective thought either he or his Nidoking were anywhere near done with him, he was dead wrong. Giovanni nodded to his armored Pokémon to continue, not letting its cocksleeve finish catching his breath before lifting 100kr upright and beginning to thrust even harder than before, violently bouncing the agent up and down on its dick.

100kr wanted to scream for them to stop, that he had had enough, and yet the overstimulating sensation of Nidoking’s cock pounding him raw was sending his mind into a state where he couldn’t even let out a single coherent word, couldn’t let out a sound other than a slew of babbled curse words interspersed with blissed out moaning. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t plead, he couldn’t do anything but fall against the Nidoking’s gore-splattered torso, his limbs limp and his lungs gasping for every breath he could get. It was simply too much.

Just when he felt like his mind and body were going to break, when he was on the brink of giving in and begging Giovanni to do anything he wanted to him, just as long as he could keep getting fucked over and over and over until he couldn’t cum anymore, he felt the Pokémon’s cock pulse deep within him, seeming to swell even larger inside him. Looking down at the Nidoking hilted entirely within him, his stomach bulging against the gargantuan size of its dick, he instinctively knew what was about to happen. “Oh, oh no, no, no…” With his moment of clarity, he was able to articulate a few words entirely out of panic, before the Nidoking gave a loud roar and dug its claws into his waist as it withdrew and thrusted into him again, harder than ever before. He yelped out in surprised pleasure as it came inside him, the power of its orgasm forcing him to cum again against his will. As the Nidoking’s cock pulsated inside him, its cum immediately filled him up far more than was comfortable; with nowhere else for it to go, his stomach distended even further, pressing up against Giovanni’s, who moaned discomposedly as he hit his own climax, letting his cum shoot onto 100kr’s sweaty, flushed face.

Still skewered on the Nidoking’s shaft, 100kr whimpered, biting his lip, his stomach far too full. Nausea overwhelmed him; his tongue felt far too large in his suddenly-dry mouth as his systems immediately began to expel their excess. He tried to swallow a mouthful of air to stop the rising bile in his throat to no avail, tensing, then coughing, as his lunch came back up his throat and spilled from his mouth in chunks as tears and snot streamed down his face. His vomit flowed down his blood-splattered dress shirt, splattering the battlefield floor. A second wave of nausea unexpectedly hit him, and his insides clenched up as he retched again, foamy chyme and Pokémon cum bubbling out from his lips and covering his thighs and still-twitching cock. Spasming and gagging, he barely noticed when the Nidoking carelessly pulled out of him, letting more of its cum leak out onto the ground, upon which he fell with a pitiful thud. The room spun around him, a dizzy mess resting in a large puddle of his slowly drying puke and semen, the remains of his Croagunk accusingly lying just out of reach. As his vomit began to cake in his hair, little black spots began to invade his tunnel vision, and in his last minutes of awareness, watching Giovanni’s black loafers step into his narrowing field of vision, he heard a few faint words punctuated by self-satisfied snickering:

“Falling asleep already, 100kr? But we’ve only just begun.”


End file.
